Building Friendships
by The Lonesome Rose
Summary: It was one way to bring them closer. Maybe there were other ways, but this one was the most fun. **Sequel to Gaining Traction** Christmas-themed Avengers fanfic.


It really was a winner of an idea, Tony reflected, puffed up with pride when he came into the commons room where the others were gathered already. At a chess table were Steve and Bruce—the supersoldier had practically guttered Banner's king and he grinned as he kept flirting his queen around his opponent's meager army of bishop and rooks. Who knew Stripes' knack for strategy extended to the game table? Poor Banner looked on the verge of conceding.

Natasha was on the couch behind them but her attention wasn't fixed on their game. A scowl was set permanently in her face as she labored her way through _New Moon_. Lost some bet to Barton, he recalled.

"Need me to pre-dial the suicide hotline for you?"

Natasha looked up hatefully. "Shut up, Stark."

"He's making you read all the books _and_ watch the movies, isn't he? Locked room by yourself probably" he was aware of the grave he was digging for himself by baiting the spy, but in his own place, he didn't need to fear, didn't he? "That must've been some wager."

"He lies behind you. They're regrouping…fire on the scout, Clinton!"

"Geez, I see him!"

"And another!"

"I've got this, alright?!"

Clint and Thor were both fixated on Assassins' Creed. The latter being the not-so-passive observer. It had been the third gaming console and fourth TV they'd gone through in a week due to Thor's enthusiasm. Fortunately he'd calmed down and Clint had been thrilled to gain a new gaming partner; no one else had shown much interest in it.

"Need something?" the archer worked at the controls furiously as he engaged a rival in combat, eyes not leaving the screen.

"I had something to say, yes."

"I'm listening."

Tony snorted. "No you aren't." He walked over to yank the plug from the wall. "But now you will."

"Dammit, Stark. I was almost done with that level!"

Tony looked around, satisfied that he'd gotten everyone's attention. "Ready? Okay…we're going to play Secret Santa."

Bruce shook his head with a muffled laugh, focusing back on his upcoming defeat.

Steve wore a thoughtful frown.

"You've done strange things before, Stark, but this really takes the win," said Natasha.

"Hey, it's team-bonding. It was either this or the three-legged race."

"Hell no"

"Hell yeah" Tony frowned at the archer who was probably being difficult on purpose. "You could at least be grateful I'm _trying_ not to kill you."

Clint smirked. "Who do you think'll win without your suit?"

"This game" began Thor "how does one do it?"

"We pull names and you don't tell anyone who you get. The whole point is to leave gifts and do nice things for your person without letting them know who you are. So say I picked Stripes" he gestured to the Avenger. "Maybe I'd make him some coffee in the morning or slip some game tickets under his door. Stuff he likes, got it?"

Thor nodded.

"Right. Anyone else? See, we're good." When no one else offered any questions –Tony chose to ignore the obvious objections—he held out a hat with the names in it. "Natasha first."

The spy rolled her eyes but leaned forward to draw out a scrap of paper.

"Steve"

And, one by one, the Avengers drew names. Tony took the one remaining, nodded when it wasn't himself. "So we start tomorrow morning. Anyone needs cash or credit, I'll loan." He saw Clint's hand go up. "Anyone who _isn't_ on SHIELD payroll."

The archer scowled. "Tomorrow as in 12 am, right?"

"If you want to be literal. Why? Get someone you lo…?"

"I'd shut my mouth if I were you. For all you know, I picked you."

Tony pursed his lips into a thin line. "You come anywhere near me then and I'll have JARVIS taser the living daylights out of you."

"_Immune_"

"Are not"

"Are too"

"No one's immune to SHIELD tasers."

"Well guess what"

"I take it we're done here?" Bruce got up, shaking hands with the captain on his victory. "Stark, were you going to help me run tests in the lab?"

Tony looked at him then pointed back at Clint. "You're not immune to tasers. We can test that theory but I know you're wrong."

"Yeah sure like you're always right." Clint pushed past the billionaire to replug the gaming console. "I got tased a lot as a rookie. Thor, help me get back on track?"

"With great pleasure," boomed the Asgardian, retrieving a second controller. "We will have the enemy vanquished before they have enough time for their leaders to issue commands!"

Natasha had gone back to her book but her eyes followed Steve, who left with a mumble that he had some thinking to do. She waited about two minutes before following him out.

"Friend Clinton, I confess to needing your help."

"Oh do you?" Clint kept half an eye on his game as he battled one of the more difficult rivals. Beside his character, Thor engaged another opponent. Fairly well too, considering that the demi-god had only started playing last week. "Is it about the Secret Santa?"

"I do not know what sort of things and the man of iron said not to tell."

"Hey, as long as you haven't gotten me, it's okay." Clint paused the game. "See, if you tell, it isn't as fun. Just me though, okay?"

Thor looked up to make sure they were still the only ones in the room. They were. He leaned closer and lowered his voice to a decibel that was incredibly soft for the loud-spoken warrior. "Mine is the Lady Natasha."

Clint grinned. "Thor, buddy, you picked the _perfect_ one to confide in. If there's anyone I know—it's her."

"What shall I give her?"

"Well, what she'd really like is…"


End file.
